


Welcome!

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Conjoined Twins, Freak Show, Gen, Side Show, Side Show musical, Sideshow - Freeform, Violet - Freeform, daisy - Freeform, freakshow - Freeform, geek, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Welcome to the sideshow. (Ironically a persona poem assignment for school).
Kudos: 2





	Welcome!

You gotta be sneaky around here you see

Ignore what the Boss says, your visit is free.

Of course you are welcome here! Everyone is

And please don't be nervous, this isn't a quiz.

I can show you around all the tents if you want

Performers like me have some talents to flaunt.

There are acrobats, dancers, and jugglers too

Come look at the freaks! We are far and we're few.


End file.
